moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dirty Harry (1971)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Don Siegel | written by = Harry Julian Fink; R.M. Fink; Dean Riesner | produced by = Robert Daley; Carl Pingitore; Don Siegel | music by = Lalo Schifrin | cinematography = Bruce Surtees | edited by = Carl Pingitore | distributed by = Warner Bros. Malpaso Productions | release date(s) = December 23rd, 1971 | mpaa rating = | running time = 102 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $4,000,000 | gross revenue = $28,153,434 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = Magnum Force (1973) }} Dirty Harry is an American feature film of the action and crime drama genres. It was directed by Don Siegel with a screenplay written by Harry Julian Fink, R.M. Fink and Dean Riesner. It was produced by Warner Bros. and Malpaso Productions and released theatrically in the United States on December 23rd, 1971. The film stars Clint Eastwood as the eponymous "Dirty" Harry Callahan, John Mitchum as De Giorgio, Harry Guardino as Bressler, Reni Santoni as Chico, John Vernon as the Mayor, John Larch as Chief and Andrew Robinson as the antagonist, the Scorpio Killer. When it comes to stopping crime, no one is as relentless and unforgiving as Harry Callahan, which earns this San Francisco homicide detective the nickname, Dirty Harry. Forced to partner up with a junior detective, Harry Callahan begins investigating a string of murders, which plants him in the cross-hairs of a serial killer that the media calls Scorpio. Plot Cast Notes * Dirty Harry redirects to this page. * Copyright holder: MCMLXXI by Warner Bros. Inc. and The Malpaso Company. * Dirty Harry was with the the National Film Preservation Board in 2012. * The original script title for this film was Dead Right. * Production on Dirty Harry began on April 20th, 1971. Principal filming on the movie concluded on June 8th, 1971. * Dirty Harry was filmed on-location in San Francisco, California. * Screenwriter Rita M. Fink is credited as R.M. Fink in this film. * Actor Andrew Robinson is credited as Andy Robinson in this film. * Actor Maurice Argent is credited as Maurice S. Argent in this film. * Actor Craig Kelly is credited as Craig G. Kelly in this film. * This is the eighth movie produced by Clint Eastwood's production company, Malpaso Productions. The movie is identified as "A Malpaso Company Production" in the film credits. * This is Don Siegel's twenty-seventh feature film as a director, not including television movies. It is his twenty-sixth film credited under his actual name. It is his eighteenth film where he is credited as Don Siegel rather than Donald Siegel. * This is Don Siegel's fourth film as a producer. * This is R.M. Fink's second work in film as a screenwriter. It is the first of five films that she works with Clint Eastwood on; all of which are part of the Dirty Harry film series. * This is Harry Julian Fink's fourth film as a screenwriter. * Dirty Harry was nominated for the Edgar Allan Poe Awards in 1972 for the category of Best Motion Picture. Screenwriters Harry Julian Fink, Rita M. Fink and Dean Riesner were named. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Detective Harry Callahan. He doesn't break murder cases. He smashes them." * The general plot outline for this film involving the Scorpio Killer, is inspired by an actual unidentified murderer that was dubbed the Zodiac Killer, who killed at least five people (likely more) between 1968 and 1969. * Dirty Harry is responsible for giving the world one of the most recognized and quotable exchanges of dialogue in film history. After felling a bank robber during a shoot-out, Harry Callahan approaches the injured man, levels his gun to his face and says: I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only five?" Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I kinda lost track myself. But being this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world and would blow you head clean off, you've gotta ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk? * Before settling on Clint Eastwood for the role of Harry Callahan, other top contenders for the part included Frank Sinatra, John Wayne, Burt Lancaster and Robert Mitchum. * Actor John Mitchum, who plays De Giorgio, is the younger brother of actor Robert Mitchum, who turned down the chance to play Harry Callahan. * In addition to playing the lead role in this film, star Clint Eastwood also performed all of his own stunts. Further, he also directed the scene involving the suicide jumper, and shot the scene over the course of a single evening. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Dirty Harry at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1971/Films Category:December, 1971/Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Malpaso Productions Category:Theatrically released films Category:1st installments Category:D/Films Category:Don Siegel/Director Category:Harry Julian Fink/Writer Category:Rita M. Fink/Writer Category:Dean Riesner/Writer Category:Robert Daley/Executive producer Category:Carl Pingitore/Associate producer Category:Don Siegel/Producer Category:Lalo Schifrin/Composer Category:Bruce Surtees/Cinematographer Category:Carl Pingitore/Editor